Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a display panel, and more particularly to a display panel with conducting wires.
Related Art
Following the vigorous development of display techniques, display panels are applied to many different kinds of electronic devices, such as televisions, monitors, laptops, cell phones. Among these different electronic devices, the display panels have different sizes and scales. Besides the resolution, the contrast and the viewing angle, consumers have expectation of the appearance of display panels. The consumers usually desire for the display panels with narrow borders or even without border to fit their aesthetic. Also, the display panel can be light and small.
To make display panels have narrow borders, the manufacturer generally reduce the area of surrounding traces of a display panel and then the border width reduces. In conventional fabrication, the intervals and the width of surrounding traces are reduced by yellow light manufacturing process to reduce the border width. However, following the increased resolution of display panels, the number of surrounding traces also increases. Then, the intervals and the width of surrounding traces become smaller and smaller. Therefore, manufacturing display panels by conventional methods easily causes the problems such as too narrow width of surrounding traces or breaks in surrounding traces and decreases the quality of display panels.